Hoxton
Hoxton is a playable character. In Payday: The Heist, he is a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, UK, he has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold. In Payday 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, has taken up the mantle of Hoxton. Background ''Payday: The Heist'' Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football (soccer) supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony robbery was a Liqour Store at age 19. ''Payday 2'' Hoxton could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindlery. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. Trivia *His voice actor in the first game, Pete Gold, is from Sheffield, Great Britain. *His original face was modeled after Richard Blom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *In PAYDAY 2, he's voiced by and modeled after Derek Ray, who also plays him in the Web Series. *Sometimes he refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *Hoxton's voice actor Pete Gold is the only voice actor who voices only one character.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney accent, but was instead given a Sheffield accent because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having a British accent. *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in PAYDAY: The Heist. *Hoxton acts as the "Ghost" in PAYDAY 2. *His 'Secret' mask has a similarity to the 3rd Street Saints from the game series, 'Saints Row'. From the color of the group to the symbol. The symbol is also known as a Fleur De Lis. *Hoxton will make ridiculous comments while answering the pager that the person on the other end will believe. Some examples include: "Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head on the toliet." "That last taco isn't sitting so well." "Yeah, things are fine, might need an exterminator or priest or something but everything is fine." *There was speculation that Pete Gold will return in PAYDAY 2 because of the Charlie Santa announcement page. On 19th December 2013, Overkill released PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, featuring Pete Gold singing the songs. In the songs, the original Hoxton is incarcerated at a prison, and talks to his lawyer in the intro. *''PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack'' heavily implies a future heist to break the original Hoxton out of prison. Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Masks Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Secret Hoxton.png|Secret End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2